Secrets
by Rainbow8888
Summary: A second masked man appears in Los Angeles. A new trap for Zorro or is that stranger on Diego's side? And does he know the truth? While the young Vega tries to find out his secret identity, he recognizes there are even more people guarding their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Description:**

 **A second masked man appears in Los Angeles. A new trap for Zorro or is that stranger on Diego's side? And does he know the truth? While the young Vega tries to find out his secret identity, he recognizes there are even more people guarding their secrets.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Godman/Rosen Productions, New Word Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.**

_ZZZZZZZZ_

Siesta.

Silence in Los Angeles. People used to relax, some were sleeping. It was too hot staying in the sun.

Two people didn't search the shadow. Although the sun heated their heads, they were standing side by side, without moving or saying a word. It was an older Caballero and his son.

Both stood in front of a stone. wasn't only a stone – it was a headstone. The grave of a woman.

It was exactly the day Diego's mother died so many years ago. He and his father kept silence – thinking of the loss of a wonderful human.

Diego guessed his father was also thinking of Gilberto, the fallen son. The young Vega was sad about a brother, who could have been his friend, too, if he had grown up with him. Two months ago, the had buried him.

It was a strange thing- almost all people, knowing his secret identity, had died. Not only his brother, also the further alcalde and Sir Edmund. Knowing Zorro's secret seemed to risk someone's life.

Sometimes he was afraid for Felipe, too - although the boy was sharing his double life for a long time, two years now. But sometimes Diego suspected his father knew the truth, too. Since the duel with Gilberto, he had stopped blaming about his not acting son. Diego had been surprised as Alejandro was asking about science and although the old man didn't understand everything, the talking was a pleasure for both.

Diego couldn't stop his deception. Yes, maybe it was true, he was a coward not able to say "Father, I am Zorro and I have lied to you the last years". He feared his rejection. So, he continued playing a boring, worldly innocent Diego. He had been eased his father believed his fairy tale about his fencing abilities- that he had decided to become a man of peace in Spain because a close friend of Diego had died during a fencing fight.

Lying, lying for so long. So many lost years lost years with his father, lost years with Victoria. 'Oh mother, what shall I do?' he thought, lost in mind.

Two years of fighting as a masked hero and nothing had changed. It was a paradox, sometimes it seemed the alcalde was only so cruel because of his eagerness to catch Zorro – his activities used to be a trap for the black rider. Often Diego wanted to get rid of Zorro – to fight without a mask and feel the respect and love of his father and Victoria.

But he didn't know how to end the game- to become closer to them without getting in danger for all. He saw no solution for that trap he had made for himself.

Death came quickly sometimes. He thought of Sir Edmund and got angry and sad together. Two weeks ago, the Pueblo got an amnesty of Kendall posthumously. What the heck … why now? Why not at the time they needed it?

Maybe only an amnesty for Zorro could be the solution. So, the alcalde had to stop his private vendetta. No more one to bury under the earth, either a Vega or a Victoria. No more victims it was enough. No more at all.

"Diego?" the old man asked.

"Yes, Father?" Diego had to concentrate, his thoughts were really drifting away.

"I miss her. I am glad you are a peaceful man because I don't want to lose someone more I love."

His son wanted to shout to him, but he only swallowed. "Father, I'm sure we'll live in peace again. We have to be patient."

Alejandro sighed. "I'm not patient anymore after over two years, but I have no idea how we can change the situation. You are very clever, aren't you? Any plans?"

"I wished I had."

He looked painfully at the man beside him. Maybe he should go back to Spain with his father and Victoria. But he loved the countryside of Los Angeles, it was his home. "But I can make up my mind" he offered.

"We should go in. I am sweating here in the sun" the other chanced the point of the topic.

He nodded in agreement. So, both turned off the grave seeking for the comfortable cooling of the hacienda.

_ZZZZZZZZ_

Victoria was about to close the tavern as a late unexpected guest entered the tavern. In fact, not really unexpected – she had hoped he would come today, even it was late. There weren't any more people left in the tavern – but because it was him, it wasn't a problem for her.

"Diego" Victoria smiled. „I am happy you are visiting me. I thought you may come and I'm glad I was right."

"Victoria" he smiled. "I always loved coming to you... your tavern."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know, it is not a good day for both of you. How is he?"

Although she didn't mention the name he knew she was talking about his father. "Well, a little confused. Like every year. He feels lonely when he remembers mother's death."

"I see. I'm sorry". She felt with him. And she felt a little insecure because the fear came back her masked love could die, too.

"I wish him to fall in love with a woman" he admitted. "But it would also be a very strange feeling to get a new mother."

"Your mother will always have a place in your heart, Diego. You don't dishonor her accepting a new love for him."

"I know. You are right. But I don't know a woman fitting to him."

"Time will show, Diego. Don't be worry" she encouraged him. "And what about you?"

"Me? What do you think is about me?" he asked confused.

"Are you still in love with a woman and she doesn't love you?"

Madre de Dios! She hadn't forgotten it. What would she say if she knew it was her?

"Well, yes."

Victoria saw the sadness in his eyes. That girl must be a very stupid woman. Diego was a very handsome and well-educated man. Why should someone refuse him? She couldn't understand. If there hadn't been any Zorro and he would ask her she would …. She had silly thoughts today. So, she was a stupid woman, too, today. But she was unhappy because of his lovesickness.

She wanted to talk more about his mysterious love, but not today, the anniversary of the death of his mother. Both, he and her, were cached in a difficult love story.

"Diego, if you want to talk about it, please be free to talk about that subject at every time."

Her friend touched his hands through his hair. His facial expression gave away to despair for a second before disappearing. He eased again and replied. "Thank you, Victoria for your help."

She saw how suffered he was. She couldn't help him but maybe she could distract him from thinking about that dense woman. In a wise sense, she had left him something to eat.

"Do you want to eat some of my left chili? And a fresh lemonade?"

"Oh yes, that would be great. Thank you."

"You know, you are always welcome to my tavern" she smiled. "I am happy to help you. You are a close friend and I don't want you feeling bad."

The young man looked at her. He still seemed to be a little sad. He answered "I know I am a friend for you. And I am happy you allow me being your friend."

For a moment she had an imagination there was more about his answer. But she couldn't catch it. Maybe she was wrong.

"Diego, we are knowing each other since childhood. And I'm happy you came back from Spain. You often helped me with your advice and I know I can count on you."

The young Vega placed his right hand on one of her shoulders. "I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me or someone for help don't be afraid asking me." His blue eyes met hers as he glanced at her with an undefinable glitter in his eyes.

From time to time she had a strange feeling when they were talking and now it was one of the moment the feeling came back. Something she should know, recognize. But it never came clear to her and so she decided to ignore.

"Thank you for your offer, Diego. You have also been a close friend. By the way, Felipe didn't want to come with you?"

"He takes care of my father" Diego explained. "Since I adopted Felipe my father is proud to have a grandchild and they spend more time together."

"That is fine."

"Yes." Diego laughed. "Sometimes my father just needs to talk to someone and while doing that he finds a solution for his problems. And Felipe is a good listener. A conversational partner who can be silent". The man paused, then continued: "He is still learning more gestures to be able to talk with Felipe more easily."

She nodded. "I'm happy they are becoming closer. – Diego, please sit down and relax. I have promised you a meal and a lemonade, I will bring it to you immediately."

The young Vega nodded and removed his hand from her as he turned around and sat down at the table beside them. The woman gave him a last look, smiled friendly and disappeared behind the curtain.

"I hope I will be more than a friend for you when you know the truth, Querida" he whispered.

_ZZZZZZZZ_

"Diego, that isn't right. I can do it on my own."

"I know you can do it. But I want to help you. Give me a towel, please" he insisted on helping her.

She sighed. "Diego, that isn't right. First, that is my business, my part. And second, you are a caballero, so you shouldn't do such things."

"Nonsense, Victoria. Do you really think only a mask bandit is able to do the dishes?" he muttered while he was thinking how often he helped her doing that as his Alter Ego.

"Diego" she shouted surprised. "How can you know he did that?"

"Well, I just guessed" he admitted. "I was upset you don't let me help you."

She shook his head. Sometimes he acted strangely. She decided to ease and reached for a new towel and gave it to him. "Diego, I don't want you to be angry. Here, you can dry the dishes."

"I'm glad you allow me helping you at last" he grinned. He loved to share more time with her, so it was a good pretense. And, of course, he wanted to help her in every way, no matter by doing her dishes or by protecting her as Zorro.

She began to rub one plate in the warm water and gave it to Diego after it was clean. He smiled as he took and dried it. Afterwards, he put it in the right place.

"And, Victoria? Am I so good as your masked hero?" he teased her. "Or even better?"

She pushed her elbow in his rips. "You shouldn't compare yourself with him" she responded. "You wanted to help me, so we should continue our work."

He grinned as he took the next, a cup.

Although Victoria had answered him harshly, she was happy about his help. While Diego was a nobleman, he was skilled in doing that chore. She was happy Diego was such a close friend and while they were standing side by side she almost forgot he was a member of an upper class. It was a little like being together with Zorro even that comparison was ridiculous.

Together they worked very well and quickly. Soon they had finished, and the woman was very happy. "Thank you, Diego. I never liked doing the dishes but with you, it was a pleasure."

"As I said you, I am always there to help you. That includes such easy things as ordinary indoor work" he promised.

"Sometimes you are crazy" She laughed. No, she wouldn't ask him for such common tasks. But it was a great relief for her he would be there for you.

Diego and Zorro – two absolute different man who cared for her. She was a really lucky woman.

"Victoria?" A soft voice came to her ear.

"Ehm … Diego?" she replied confused as she heard his gentle question. Did she feel a kind of caress in that sound?

"I have to go. I want to look for my father."

"Of course. I understand you completely. Your father needs you."

"Thank you for your understanding". The man took her hand and squeezed it. "Goodbye, Victoria."

She squeezed back. "Goodbye, Diego. I hope I see you again soon."

"We will, Victoria I promise. Sleep well."

He gave her a last look, smiled and disappeared behind the curtain. Afterwards, she heard the slam of the door. He had left.

Victoria wondered about him. It was too early going to bed. But she had the desire to go to her room not really knowing why.

As she entered the room she discovered the note immediately placed on her bed.

She hurried towards the envelope and opened. Excited she unfolded the paper.

She recognized the handwriting. It was him.

 _ **Querida,**_

 _ **I hope you are fine. I'm sorry we spend so less time together. I'm thinking about how we could change it and I hope I can find a solution.**_

 _ **Victoria, I love you from the bottom of my heart. I will always love you. Please be patient. The time will come to your masked love will become an unmasked, real man.**_

 _ **I'm longing for our next meeting.**_

 _ **With love. I embrace you.**_

 _ **ZORRO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later…

The book of Robin Hood

"John Little? We should call him 'Little John'."

And so, the tall and muscular man became a member of the gang. He was also a very close friend of Robin and the second leader of the brotherhood of Sherwood Forest. And so many times, they sat at the fire at night and told about that stick fight and the first defeat of Robin and his bath in the river.

Victoria closed the book. Today she had found the time to read the book "Robin Hood" Diego gave her several weeks before. Mostly she hadn't time for reading or other hobbies. She was jealous of Diego sometimes. He was able to read or take care of his other passions like chemistry or astronomy.

It was a puzzle to her why Diego liked that book. It was an adventure story. Diego was a handsome and attractive man, and he was her friend - but he was also sometimes dull and definitely not a man of action. She wondered why he was reading such exciting books instead of one about science. A boring book would suit even better to him because he was that, too.

She didn't like to admit but he was. A man she liked to speak to because he was intelligent, and he had never blamed her. But he lived in his space and didn't really enter into her life. Yes, Victoria wanted to live, take care of the pueblo and her friends. She needed a man with a passion for the real world, with the same temper and fire she had in her mind. At that point, Diego would never fit her. It was Zorro she loved so much- his need for justice, his moral, his brave, his unselfish task – he was like her. Since their first meeting, she had felt like she knew him for years. Once she had that close feeling for Diego, but she had been wrong. It was Zorro. He was her soulmate.

She left the book on the table and went upstairs. It was late, and it was time to go to bed. She shouldn't read the whole night and become tired like Diego. Her friend often didn't get much sleep because of reading too long. In his dream world, that magical room he was separated in his own world. She was a working woman and laziness was a luxury she couldn't afford. She needed the daily money earned by the tavern, and so she had to be fit in the morning.

Victoria opened the door of her sleeping room. As she entered and looked on the bedclothes of her bed and froze.

A heart. A heart was placed there. Someone had taken several red roses and placed it to a big heart.

No question for her who arranged it.

"Zorro?" she asked with a lesser voice. "Are you still here?"

She recognized a figure coming out of the shadow. A man in a black suit wearing a mask, cape and a Spanish hat. "Querida" he whispered with a smile.

She ran towards him and flew in his arms. Zorro took her close to his body and embraced her with her arms.

She sighed happily and closed her eyes as she recognized his smell. It was a mixture between him and Toronado, his horse. She knew it so well and loved it. "I am glad you have come to visit me." she kept her eyes closed not wanting the situation to end.

"I love to visit you, Victoria. I have missed you so much" he revealed her in a gentle voice.

She took a deep breath because she wanted to have his smell deeply in her noise as she felt the silk of his shirt.

Zorro pressed her hard against his body. After a while, he freed her a bit to a small distance. He bent down and kissed her softly. He always had to bend down, but he was used to it and liked it.

Passionately she kissed back and signed happily wanting to last it for eternity.

But every kiss had to end, and so they paused kissing after a while.

"You are here," she whispered with tears of joy. Her heart pounded quickly and loudly.

"I am glad being with you. I will always care for you," he promised with twinkling eyes as he caressed her back with his hands.

"We share so less time," she told sadly.

"I know, and I am so sorry about that" he answered with a serious expression. "But the time will come, and we will be together."

She caught the look of his eyes full of love.

"Someday. We are waiting so long now not sure if our dream will ever come true" she answered sadly.

"Please be patient." Feeling her frustration, he drew her into his arms again. Immediately she cuddled to him longing to feel his strong torso.

"But how long? You have been fighting so long, and nothing has changed. There will always be bandits or other criminals, your fight will never end." She mumbled towards his shirt.

"I know." He admitted. "DeSoto doesn't fight the bad men he is only interested in hunting me. If we had a just alcalde, there would be no need for Zorro, and we could be together."

"So, no chance for us because there will be no change," she thought depressive.

He looked at her with a grim smile. "I was thinking about that the last days. You are right, I can't see an ending either." She couldn't read the expression on his face. He wanted to tell her something between the lines. Wondering what he really meant she continued "And what shall we do?"

"You can't be together with Zorro." He still fixed her with his blue eyes.

Shocked he starred at him not believing what he was saying. "So that is your solution? To break up with me?!" She began to cry and wanted to free herself, but he still held her tight.

"Please don't cry, Querida. You didn't understand right." He responded as he tried to calm her down.

"But…"

He placed a soft kiss on her hair. "Would you give me the honor to court you as myself? Without a mask?"

"Without a mask?" She repeated without understanding.

"Yes, my love." He gave her a short kiss and added: "If you want to marry the man behind the mask you must forget me, the man with the mask."

She shook her head, confused. "You are talking as you were two different men."

He chuckled. "It helps me, to separate both identities in my mind."

Despite his laughing, she looked sternly at him. After a pause, she answered: "I have to learn a lot of about that man behind the disguise, I guess. But I would be very happy to be courted by you. Your true yourself."

His blue eyes glowed full of love. "We have to be careful that the alcalde won't get suspicious."

"I know." She reached for his head wanting to kiss him again and was disappointed as he shook his head. "Querida, we must talk about that. I can't think clearly if you kiss me. I am only a man and I can't resist you."

"That should be." She gave him a mischievous grin normally typical for a very special outlaw. "I am expecting that from my finance."

He pushed her slightly away from him putting his desire away. "Por favour. You're trying to seduce me. But we have to talk how we should act by now."

She sighed disappointed. "You are right although I would prefer to kiss you and even more. So please tell me about your plan."

"I will. I suggest going down and sitting at one of your tables?" he offered.

Zorro opened the door and went straight to the stairs. She hadn't another choice and followed him.

Downstairs, he straight sat down at Diego's favorite table.

"Do you want something to drink? I have some self-made lemonade left. Do you like it?"

Funny, for a short time she had the imagination it was her old friend sitting here. Her mind was driving crazy.

Her masked love smiled. "Yes, I like it. But you should sit down, too."

"I will after I have brought you the refreshment."

He said he liked it. Did that mean he used to visit her tavern, ordering her lemonade?

With hurry, she disappeared behind the curtain of the kitchen.

"Victoria, slow. No need to rush through your house" she heard his amused voice.

She couldn't avoid laughing. And he was right. Carefully she filled two glasses and returned to him. She placed them on the table and sat down, vis-à-vis to him.

"Gracias, Querida."

"De nada." She placed her hands on the table board not wanting to drink anything at the moment. He took off his gloves and placed them beside. He put his glass and had a sip before covering his hands over hers.

Her heartbeat calmed down the last minutes, rose again. His warm hands comforted her, and she felt protected. Both didn't speak. It was him who broke the silence.

"The man behind the mask acts quite different you might think" he informed her. "He has to protect Zorro's identity. I hope you won't be disappointed."

She observed him and was almost lost in his eyes. "I love you. Please trust me and show me the real person you are."

"I will, my love. I will court you but because of the alcalde, I can't reveal myself at once," he explained.

"But I should recognize you when you are courting me, shouldn't I?"

"When you have broken up with Zorro in public, there might be more men wanting to court you. So, don't be sure about that."

She was more than confused. And not only because he told about himself as a third person. "But why can't you tell me the truth? It would be easier for us when I know it is you."

"It is to protect us, Victoria. We could put us in danger when you are in love with me, immediately."

"You mean your double identity. At the moments you aren't Zorro. Oh, that is confusing" she laughed irritated.

"Yes, sometimes it is." He answered with a grin. "I will show you more and more of my true being, so please be patient."

"So, I will separate with you – with Zorro – at once?" she wanted to know.

He shook his head. "No. You have waited so long, nobody would believe you breaking up with me immediately."

She stared at their hands on the table. "What will happen?" she whispered.

"I think you will plead me showing my face or leaving with you for another city. You are tired of waiting for me."

"And you will refuse, I guess."

He pushed her hands. "Yes. We will have several fights till we decide to split off."

She stopped staring at the hands and looked straight into his blue eyes. "It would be easier to make that short."

"Yes, but as I just have told you it is more reliable letting develop our fight. And don't forget, I can't visit you as Zorro anymore when we are finished with our drama. It would be too dangerous. I want to delay that situation for a while."

"I understand. I will miss my mask hero when he is gone not knowing the real face." she became serious.

"Don't be afraid, I will take care of you." he insured. As she didn't answer, he added "You come closer to me while you are beginning breaking away from Zorro. So, I will have you always by my side. I am a little selfish, I want to be with you the whole time."

"I like that kind of selfishness, I think." She smiled.

The man seemed to reflect on several subjects as he continued: "You will need a friend able to tell him the truth. I think Diego would be a good choice. I am sure he won't betray you and you will have someone to talk about your situation."

A warm feeling came over her as he mentioned the young Vega. "I think you are right. I always shared my problems and sorrows with him knowing I can trust my old friend."

The legend showed a facial expression she couldn't read. "So, you will ask him for help?"

"Yes, I will" she agreed.

"That is good. You won't be alone." He answered happily. He grabbed the glass and drank up. With a sad tone, he continued "I must go, Querida. It is too dangerous staying longer with you."

"I understand" she sighed loudly.

He reached for his gloves and touched her lips with his not allowing her getting more passionate in their kiss.

"Adios, mi Corazon."

 **The stranger**

 **The time for revenge has come. At last.**

 **I have arranged all for a longer time. The man has to pay. I had suffered enough, and it was his fault.**

 **I'm here at the lake. Alone. My friend is paying attention, and he will warn me if someone comes near to this place. I chose the water because I like it remembering me of the peace. To be honest I am not really a man of peace. I never denied a fight if it was necessary.**

 **I have put on the costume again and it still feels strange. It is like creeping in one's body and replace the origin.**

 **I should become used to it.**

 **My friend doesn't like what I intend to do. He always says I am stealing the hero's identity by using his suit and name. And maybe he isn't wrong. But I made my decision as he by saving my life. And I know he won't betray me.**

 **The cape and the mask are cumbering me. Especially the mask. I have to move my head, even more, I used to. But I have less visibility and I can't see all things by the corner of my eyes. The people don't really know how difficult it is to fight with that handicap. The real Zorro isn't only an excellent go fencing master, he has also got an instinct where to move. But I have that instinct, too.**

 **Again, I am training the footsteps in according to the movement of my saber. The known figures I'm putting back-to-back. 1 – 5 – 3 … 6 – 4 – 2 at the beginning. It would be better to cross blades with another man but my friend refuses to do it. So, I have to do it on my own.**

 **More and more I am practicing difficult combinations of footsteps and movements. Some of them are based on my own mind so no one can copy it. I had no practice the last month, but it works better every day. Not far away and I will be the sword master I once was. And nobody will know. Nobody will know that it is me. I will observe all in Los Angeles and nobody will recognize it.**

 **The people only see what they want to see.**

 **Again. 1 – 5 -3 …. 6 – 4 – 2… Prim – Quint – Terz.**

 **Again.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a lovely morning, late in the morning. The sun was shining and there was a kind of freedom in the air. At the hacienda, everyone was working. Not matter if that was the usual house working, to caring for the horses or repairing something.

Well – to be exactly – not everyone... One person just had just woken up and tried to get rid of the tiredness. This person opened his eyes and wondered what time it was.

Although the curtains were closed in front of the windows, the light came through the cloths into his room. It was late, very late.

He used to sleep long into the morning until his father decided it was enough and sent a servant to wake him up. But today, no one came into his room.

Last night had been a long night of riding. Again. He had tried to catch the new group of bandits, but he hadn't been successful.

On the plus side, more and more bandits and other bad men were afraid of the black rider and left the area of LA. So, it was a success in one way, but unfortunately it made for a long night for Zorro and a short night for Diego for sleeping. Like usual.

Often, he wondered why nobody made the right conclusion.

Everybody knew Zorro was working at night, but nobody searched for a person sleeping longer during the day or being tired at least. He was a lucky man being able to sleep longer in the morning. If he had to rise early in the morning like Victoria, he would have a big problem.

He smiled as SHE entered his mind. It was easy to remember her, his love. His only love. He hoped his plan would work, and he could become closer to her as Diego. He was thinking of her every day and the only way not worry about her was to visit the tavern and observe her. The young Vega wanted to make sure she was alright, he needed to protect her, with and without wearing a mask.

But it was getting more and more difficult for both of them, the longing for each other and not being able spend more time together. Yes, he had the time as her friend Diego. But Diego's mask was even more difficult to wear as Zorro's and didn't help. And, not to forget, she didn't know she was standing in front of her love when she talked to Diego.

He sighed and stood up. Quickly, he washed his face and dressed up in a Caballero suit. He left his room and searched for Felipe or his Father.

He went downstairs, but he only found Maria, the cook, and Miguel, another servant.

"Maria, good morning. Have you seen my Father or Felipe?"

The woman smiled. "They are both outside at the stable. They are looking after the horses."

He nodded. "Thank you, Maria. I will be there if someone needs to talk to me."

Maria nodded, and he turned and went outside.

The cook had been right – Diego found the two men beside the horses.

"Ah Diego, my son." His father smiled. "I asked Felipe to help me here, but we are almost finished."

The teenager grinned. Obviously, he was glad to help his future 'grandfather'. Recently, Don Alejandro had asked the boy for some assistance with caring for some of the horses. Their relationship was growing more and more.

Diego didn't know what to think about it. Every coin had its two sides. Oh yes, he was happy the two were getting closer. His father was very sad sometimes. His son guessed he still suffered the death of Gilberto and how cruel that lost son had been. Maybe Felipe could help him to go through that pain, too. That was the good point.

On the other side, the boy was still pretending to be a deaf-mute. Diego didn't like Felipe having to play the charade against Alejandro so many hours during the day. He hated that both of them had to fool his father. It only increased his guilty conscience. And no chance to stop if he didn't want to put his father in danger.

A disaster for all.

Sometimes he thought about telling his father the truth. So, his father could be proud of him. But it wasn't easy he had waited so long. Maybe too long.

"Diego?" The voice of his father cleared his mind. "I want to show you something. But it will take a while."

"Of course," agreed the son. He felt with his heart it was important. Alejandro was serious, more than he usually was.

"We will have to ride about two hours one way, my son. That means we are on our saddles about four hours. I know you are not used riding for such a long time. Do you think you can manage it?"

"I think I can do it, Father". The young Vega hid his laugh. If his father only knew.

Last night he rode Toronado for almost the whole night. But maybe he would feel his buttocks afterward. No problem, that would be another proof that Diego wasn't a good horseman. Diego had to remain a "to-be-good-for-nothing" scholar.

Felipe signed to the old Don.

"Yes, we will leave shortly" came the answer. Alejandro had learned to understand Felipe more and more the last weeks.

"I have to dress in other clothes, I don't want to ruin my Caballero suit. Can you give me a moment?" The young Vega looked to his father.

"Yes, of course. I have time, my son."

Diego agreed and left back to the house.

"After Diego and I are gone, maybe you can help Maria in the kitchen, can't you?" suggested Alejandro with signs.

The boy nodded and left him, too. But he didn't go the cook. He searched for Diego and found him in his room. He suspected the young Vega wanted to talk.

The boy was right.

"Felipe, how is he? He seems to be strange the last days, isn't he? Did you find out something today?"

"No, I am sorry" answered the boy. "I think he is sad, but he didn't unburden himself."

"I see. Unfortunately, we haven't the time to talk now, my Father is waiting for me. Maybe the coming trip with him will give me a clue" Diego hoped. "Has he given you some work to do?"

Felipe signed him the answer, that he should help the cook.

"Well, maybe Maria needs something from the pueblo to buy. I will ask her before leaving, so you could spy on the alcalde to see if he has new plans to capture Zorro."

The boy agreed, and Diego changed to his traveling clothes. Afterward, Diego went to Maria as promised and suggested she should send Felipe to the pueblo.

Alejandro was waiting impatiently for him and smiled as he arrived. "Diego, my son, finally. Esperanza is already saddled."

"No problem, Father, I am ready. We can leave. I am curious what you want to show me."

"You will see. Let's go." Alejandro led his horse out of the stable and his son did the same.

.

.

It was a long way as the old man had told him. In the beginning, he thought they were going to Santa Barbara, but soon his father left the official way and rode across the fields.

"I know you aren't good to follow a path, but if it is possible for you in one way, please try to remember our route so you can find it later on your own, again."

His son managed not to laugh or smile and kept a serious face. "I'll do my best, Father." He got more and more curious. Like it seemed he wasn't the only one having a secret.

It really wouldn't be difficult for Diego to remember the route they were taking. A dry arroyo, an amazing rock combination on their right… Diego thought it wasn't the shortest way but the easiest to recognize again later. The sun hid behind clouds and so it wasn't hot as the days before. They began to talk.

"I have been thinking about your fight with your brother, my son, for a long time. I am torn since then: there were moments I was very proud of you. And other moments I was very angry because you don't use your fencing skilling to fight actively for justice."

Diego avoided looking to his Father directly. His face took on a grim expression. He didn't like a conversation with that topic, and so he didn't answer. So, he should be cautious now.

The old Don appeared not to expect an answer but continued, "The last days I began to accept because I recognized you have a secret, too."

Diego got pale. Had he found out? HIS secret?

Alejandro watched him and sighed. He hoped his son would react, meet his eyes, not avoid his gaze.

"Diego… don't worry. I won't ask for the reasons. It is obvious you are only able to fight if your life is in danger. In real danger. You seem to be blocked. And I am proud of you".

Diego stared at him with disbelief. But he kept silent and listened to his father.

"You have been a fighter before you left for Spain. And you came back a man of peace. Often, I was angry about that. You know that. But I was wrong. We can't expect our children to be what we want them to be. I don't want to ask you why you changed. Maybe you will tell me one day. And I will wait. Wait till you are ready to tell me your story."

Diego had the feeling he should react, answer in one way. "Father, I don't know what to say. It is difficult to explain."

"Don't worry. I can wait, my son. I think the reason is a woman, isn't it? Something evil happened in Spain and it is related to a woman. And because of that, you aren't interested in courting a girl. Am I right?"

The young man hesitated. He didn't want to lie to his father, but of course, he couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"Hmm… ahh… yes, Father. I am not romancing someone… yes, the reason is a female. You are right". Yes, that answer was true. True because he was answering as Diego, not as Zorro.

What was in the mind of the old Vega? Did he think he lost a woman because of a fight? And because of that, he paid his attention to science, now?

They kept on riding and stopped talking. After a while, Alejandro continued their conversation. "Diego, I was always a man of fighting, and I was certain that was the only way. But I am not sure anymore. Maybe I am wrong."

"Why, Father?" He was surprised. Today the old man was strange. Yes, the last days he had behaved differently.

"I was thinking about all of it. You remember some days ago, we stood in front of your mother's grave? She died, and I couldn't save her".

"It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself". He wanted to calm him down.

"I blamed myself for many years, but you are right. Nobody was responsible for that. And so, you can't always save your family by wearing a sword. Maybe science can help the women in such situation, one day. Maybe a doctor can save more lives than all swordsmen together. So, maybe you have chosen the better way."

"Well… well… Maybe, yes." What a mess. What could he say, what could he answer?

"You see, even Zorro, the best fighter I have ever seen, isn't really successful. The Alcalde is still here, and we haven't seen justice return to our land. Yes, we don't know how it would be without him. But Zorro is de Soto's obsession, and the Alcalde is cruel because of that. He probably thinks it's necessary to capture Zorro.

His son nodded. Yes, he knew these ideas. His thoughts were the same, too. But unfortunately, they didn't show a way out of his dilemma. "I think, Zorro knows it, too. But maybe he can't find a solution."

"Yes, my son. But he is clever, like you. So, we needn't think about him and his troubles. We should take care of ourselves and find the solutions for our difficulties. And I have found one".

"I beg your pardon? I don't understand" His father was certainly puzzling today.

"Oh, that is my surprise. Or my secret. And it's a present, you can say. Just wait and see. But we should ride faster and not talk too much. It is still a long way, and we should pace ourselves."

Diego didn't answer and followed his father, who increased the speed of his horse. Diego had no other choice but to follow him. Hopefully, his father was so eager to show his secret, he didn't notice Diego's skills in riding. His son was tired pretending not to be able to ride well. It had been a long night and Diego didn't want to play act, although he was used to doing that. He just wanted to be himself and riding next to his father, not thinking about the consequences.

Fortunately, Alejandro didn't look too close at his son. He was happy and the only thing he mentioned from time by time was Diego should keep the way in his mind. Diego felt like a child with his behavior.

One hour later the old man stopped. "We are almost at the place I want to show you."

Diego looked confused. "Father. I can't see anything. Only this formation of rocks."

Alejandro laughed. "Yes. The place is hidden well and I it was only luck I found that place. Follow me, there is a small passage between these huge stones."

Diego had no choice but to ride after him. Yes, his father was right. There was a small way through that huge wall of rocks. The beginning was hidden by some bushes and trees, so it was difficult to find. It would also be a great hideout for his Alter Ego, he thought.

It was only a small alley, and so they couldn't ride side by side. Diego had to stay behind his father.

The passage wasn't straight on, they had to follow curves and many bed loads.

"Father are you sure this is the right way?" he questioned doubtfully.

"Don't worry. It isn't the first time I am riding here. Be patient. It takes a while."

His son hoped he was right, and they didn't get lost. On the other side, there was only one way and Alejandro seemed to be very sure of himself. So, he continued to ride after him and stopped the conversation.

It took about half an hour to go through the passage. Diego was about to attempt to convince his father to return, when the rocks decreased and they entered a very small but lovely valley. It was surrounded by mountains with trees and Diego couldn't see another entrance but the one they had come from.

Diego observed a wonderful lake, its deep blue water sparkling in the sun. Not far away, there was a medium-sized house, like their hacienda at home.

The young Vega didn't know what to say. He only stared at the scenery with an open mouth.

The other man watched him with a smile. "Yes, I have known you would be very surprised. May I present you the secret land of the de la Vegas, I bought many years ago?"


	4. Chapter 4

Diego didn't respond. What the hell… a secret land belonging to his family? A secret place of his father?

He was not only surprised, he was confused. Very confused.

Without knowing what to say, he continued riding by his father's side in silence.

One question was: Why did his father show him his secret now? Had he figured out the double life of his son? Or had he just bought the land here, recently?

The young man managed not to sigh and stayed being calm.

He hated other people having secrets. It was enough for him to have the big one. It was difficult, and the existence of Zorro meant to sacrifice having a normal life for years, to be together with the woman he loved.

Oh yes, he would change that.

So, no more secrets anymore. And especially none concerning his father.

"Diego?"

"Ehm.. Yes, Father?"

"You are very silent and didn't answer my sentence. I hope I haven't shocked you, have I?" Alejandro grinned. Obviously, he was amused.

The son thought for a moment and answered: "Not exactly shocked, but surprised. I didn't expect you to have such a hidden place."

His father's mood changed. With a serious tone he replied: "I apologize not telling you before. Or should I say I apologize for doing it now? I am not sure, my son. I know it is not like you having a secret, not being able to talk about. You are too honest for such things. But things have changed. I will explain to you. Let's go into the house."

Diego couldn't meet his father's eyes. He was so ashamed about the speech of the old man. He was an honest man? For heaven's sake, if he only knew. Alejandro felt bad not talking him about that place before.

It was one of the moments Diego hated himself. His father wasn't the one who was guilty. It was him. If someone should feel like this, then it was him.

He hated playing the scholar only interested in science. At the moment, He hated this alter ego so.

Damn Zorro!

On the other side – Alejandro's talking didn't give a hint he had recognized Diego's double identity. It was funny the older man didn't think about Diego's fencing skills he had seen at the fight with Gilberto. So, he should know his son wasn't as honest as he declared.

Was it because Alejandro looked at him with the eyes of a father not wanting to see the truth? Not wanting to see the young de la Vega lied to him?

Diego shook his head. He was thinking too much. It was better going on and being careful.

Only a few minutes later both men reached the hacienda. Without hesitation Don Alejandro opened the door. Obviously, he had done it many times before.

"Sorry for the dust and mess inside. I haven't been here for several weeks."

'Maybe not the last days but often enough' Diego thought. He was curious and sad, too. 'Father, why didn't you trust me?'

The answer was easy. Who would believe in Diego, the greatest coward of the pueblo? No one.

Ah, he was depressed today. Perhaps too much Zorro the last several nights.

They entered the room. It was smaller, but he guessed it had almost the same floor plan as their hacienda.

He couldn't see much furniture. A rectangular table with four chairs, several empty shelves at the walls, two cabinets with several drawers and four dressers near the walls. He could also find two cupboards – a big and a smaller one – at the right and left.

All furniture was simple – no painting on them, no ornaments on the wood.

Not only the furniture – also the room had not decorating elements, only what a person would need to live there.

Yes, someone could live here but obviously, nobody did.

His father had been wrong, there wasn't a mess or sometime like that here. But because of the lack of personalized items, it wasn't a home. At least one where he would want to live in. It would take some work to change that.

But it would be a very good hideout for Zorro he bet.

Alejandro went to a window and opened it. "The air here, it is a little sticky out, I think." Afterwards, he opened a cupboard and grabbed for a yellow cleaning cloth. He hurried to the table and the four chairs on the middle of the room. Carefully and slowly he cleaned the table top and the chair cushions.

"Curious. No dust here. I would have bet there would be a lot of it. Please excuse the simple room. It isn't as comfortable as our hacienda. Please sit down."

The young man nodded and chose the right chair. His father sat down in the chair across from him.

"I think you have a lot of questions about", Alejandro waved his arm in a large gesture, "this all here?"

"Oh yes, Father, I have."

"You are here in the original hacienda of the De la Vegas. This was our first house on our own."

The younger man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The first? I don't understand?"

"The first one in the New World, to be exact." A short pause, then he continued: "I have told you Elena was a very strong person, haven't I?"

"Oh yes. Not only once, you mentioned it many times. She was not a typical female, interested in painting, art and science."

"Yes. And very clever. Like you, Diego." The older sighed. "It was one of the reasons we settled here, in California. We hoped it would be easier for her to manage the daily life of a busy hacienda. Many people were hostile to her because she wasn't that a demure woman, they expected her to be. So, we hoped it would be easier for us here."

Diego kept silent, and so the other continued: "She was very angry about the cruel behavior of our so-called friends and so we looked for a land to relax, a quiet one without anyone to disturb our love."

"So, you searched a kind of secluded island."

His father laughed. "Yes, maybe you can say that. We both needed time on our own and not be around insulting comments about our relationship. I loved Elena with the bottom of my heart and I loved her strength, too. I had seen such terrible things while fighting in the army, so I needed a quiet place to recover from that as well."

"And how did you find such a place here?"

"You won't believe, it was only luck. We wanted to settle in Los Angeles or in the surrounding area. I was exploring the area and well… I discovered that lovely place here."

"Amazing thing." The young man looked reflexive. "So, it's within the boundaries of Los Angeles, or?"

"No, within Santa Barbara's boundaries."

"Oh. Sure?"

"Yes. I know, it is so close to our pueblo, so please don't ask me why. But I had to get the deed of ownership from there instead of Los Angeles."

"Hm… you said, this is a secret place, one in which hardly anyone knows we own?"

"No one in Los Angeles, yes. The documents are safe at the bank in Santa. Barbara, and a duplicate is placed at Monterey. Only to be sure."

Amazed Diego gazed at his father. "And at our 'home' hacienda?"

The answer was a small laugh. "Of course not. I won't give the alcalde the chance to find out about it."

"Yes, that might be clever. How did you manage to conceal that from everyone else, even me?"

The voice was calm. "Mateo knows my secret. He helped me to handle it."

"Mateo? Of course. Oh yes, I understand."

The practice of hiding his true feelings helped Diego hide his hurt. Even though he was very hurt he didn't want to show it.

He was his son. Didn't he have the right to know?

Mateo was a past servant of his father. He was almost a kind of friend for his father and had escorted the old Vega very often to excursions on Santa Barbara or Monterey. A year ago, Mateo felt in love with a woman and one month ago he had married her and left Los Angeles.

Mateo had been very close to the old Vega. Closer than Diego hat known, since his father had shared a secret with Mateo that he didn't share with his own son.

"He escorted you to the hidden place, didn't he?" he asked not showing his true emotions.

"Yes, he did."

"So, when you two rode to Santa Barbara or even to Monterey to visit a horse or bull auction you also took a stop here" the younger man reasoned.

Alejandro nodded. His face was serious. "Yes, you are right. Also, sometimes after repairing the fences. About every two weeks I checked the house."

"But why, Father? I do not understand!" Now he couldn't avoid showing his feelings. The older one heard in Diego's voice an unusual kind of anger.

He reached for his son's hand across the table board and pressed it. "I am very sorry, son. I didn't want you to get in danger, so I decided not to tell you. I don't know if you can understand. But I think keeping this secret to protect you was a worthwhile thing even though I didn't like to deceive you."

What was it, a kind of joke? Or was God laughing at him, allowing his father to say such things to him?

"I thought it could be a kind of hideout for me if I should get in danger. You know me, often I can't stop fighting against the alcalde. And I decided it was safer for you not to know about this place. I thought you as living like a scholar in peace wouldn't need such a place."

He swallowed. "And now you have changed your mind?"

"Yes. Deep inside you, there is a strength, Diego. Maybe you don't know you have it. But I could see a good man willing to fight for his family and risk his life. You may not be like our masked hero, but I recognized that day you have a brave heart, my son." His father freed his hand. "It was the right time to show you the place here."

Yes, for sure. God was making a joke.

"I am not sure if I have that brave heart as you said. I just reacted by my instinct. I was afraid for your life and I discovered fencing skills I didn't know I had."

"Diego! Don't fool me or yourself. If you weren't such a peaceful man you could become a real sword master. But you block yourself."

The young Vega didn't know what to respond and so he kept silent till Alejandro continued to speak: "But we should talk about the hacienda and the environment here and not about your kind of life. You are my only son and I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Father. I know I am not the kind of son you wish me to be."

"Nonsense! You have chosen your way. I am glad knowing you don't put yourself in danger and risk your life. If you were a man like Zorro, I would be afraid and couldn't sleep at night."

Heaven! It was difficult for Diego not to blame himself after that speech. Was it because his father was getting older? Finally accepting the type of son, he thought he was?

What a mess.

"Elena loved to be here" the older changed the topic. "She liked the nature and the lake, of course. She used to sit on a bench outside looking at the deep blue water. It gave her freedom when we started our new life here."

"I agree. It is very beautiful here."

"Oh yes, it is."

The younger man nodded and wanted to know: "Why did you settle to the pueblo, to Los Angeles?"

"Well… after six months, your mother began to feel lonely. We had ourselves, of course. But Elena wanted to talk to other people, not only to her husband. She was a very intelligent woman and needed conversation. And…" Alejandro didn't continue, but a smile came on his lips.

"And?"

"She became pregnant." Alejandro chuckled.

"Well, I see. With me."

"You were only the last straw. Diego, my son, it was the right moment to leave. And not only because I didn't want to have a pregnant wife with no doctor in sight."

The son didn't react immediately. Finally, he asked: "Father, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course. Anything you want?"

"Please show me the place where she used to sit by the lake. Elena's place."

.

.

.

 **The stranger shook his head. That place he had hidden the last month, it was the land of the Vegas? What a coincidence.**

 **Fortunately, both men didn't really observe the environment, so he had been able to hide behind some trees without Diego and Alejandro seeing him.**

 **He was lucky they only visited the ground floor and had not gone upstairs. Then the Vegas would have seen that someone was sleeping in the old bed above. It was only luck he hadn't left any tracks of the room.**

 **The stranger had heard the conversation through the open window. And although Diego was very clever, he didn't think about the missing dust or dirtiness in the room.**

 **And that was a very interesting point. Alejandro was an older man. But the young Vega should have realized that something was wrong. Because he knew, Diego was the real fox. He was Zorro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **I took a long time for the chapter. I am very sorry. Thank you very much to my beta reader.**


End file.
